


Standing the Heat (Podfic)

by juice817



Category: Dark Angel
Genre: M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Podfic, podfic reader Juice817
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 14:05:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6613519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juice817/pseuds/juice817
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He notices when Max disappears for a couple of days and comes back  looking hollow-eyed and haunted, of course he does, but he never figured  it'd happen to <i>him</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Standing the Heat (Podfic)

**Title:** [Standing the Heat](http://veronamay.livejournal.com/400483.html)  
 **Author:** veronamay   
**Reader:** juice817   
**Rating:** NC-17  
 **Fandom:** Dark Angel  
 **Pairing:** Alec/Logan  
 **Disclaimer:** [Lies, all lies.](http://dictionary.reference.com/search?q=fiction) They belong to James Cameron.  
 **Summary:** He notices when Max disappears for a couple of days and comes back looking hollow-eyed and haunted, of course he does, but he never figured it'd happen to _him_.

 **Format:** mp3

16 MB, 17 min 30 sec

Download or listen [here](https://www.box.net/shared/sx5ljx0yei)  
Download [here](http://www.mediafire.com/?tx1la5283au46jo)


End file.
